Mundial en casa de papa España
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: España se ha ido a Sudafrica con Rusia y las comunidades autonomas deciden ver la final en casa de su padre, pero en el festejo ocurre algo y salen huyendo de la casa


**Notas: ** Hetalia no me pertenece. Las comunidades autonomas si.

Era 11 de julio, ese dia seria la final del mundial de sudafrica y España habia llegado a la final, las comunidades habian seguido todo el mundial desde sus casas, podrian haber ido con Antonio al pais africano pero prefirieron dejarlo solo con el ruso, tambien era para ahorrarse horas con el psicologo por posibles traumas, como era un dia tan especial y tenian la posibilidad de ganar la copa del mundo, las autonomias decidieron quedar todos en una casa para ver el partido y que mejor casa que una que esta desocupada en estos momentos, todos llegaron a casa de Antonio, con sus camisetas de la seleccion de España, las bufandas de la misma y las bubucelas, ademas de las bebidas y la comida.

-Tiene que estar apunto de empezar ponlo ya Raul-dijo Navarra

La Rioja cojio el mando de la television y lo puso en el canal que era, todavia estaban los comentaristas hablando sobre el partido, las diecinueve autonomias se distribuyeron por el salon para ver la television, los sureños, Andalucia, Melilla, Ceuta y Canarias, habian acabado sentados en el suelo, Navarra estaba sentado en un sillon individual y Aragon y Rioja en los brazos del mismo, en el otro sillon individual se hallaban sentados Cataluña y en los brazos del sillon Valencia y Baleares, en el sofa se hallaban Castilla y Leon, Castilla-La Mancha, Madrid y Euskadi y Murcia, Extremadura, Galicia, Asturias y Cantabria se sentaron en las sillas que habian encontrado.

-¿Has traido cerveza Lucas?-pregunto Castilla y Leon al andaluz

-Claro Leo, estan encima de la mesa-dijo Andalucia señalando la mesa

-No deberias empezar ya a beber-dijo la extremeña

-Venga Esther, si no nos vamos a emborrachar-dijo Murcia cojiendo una cerveza

-¿me pasais los kikos?-preguno Valencia

-Toma Valentin-dijo Cataluña

-Gracias Cata-dijo el valenciano

-Callaos que ya empieza-dijo Madrid

Todos vieron al equipo holandes salir al campo al equipo holandes, vestidos con su uniforme naranja, tambien salieron los españoles con sus camisetas roja.

-Mirad, ahi esta papa-dijo Melilla

-¿Donde?-preguntaron todas las restantes autonomias

-Mirad, en ese palco-señalo Melilla

Alli estaba el español, sonriendo con la camiseta roja y una bubucela en la mano, a su lado se encontraba el ruso vestido tambien con la camiseta roja, habia sustituido su habitual bufanda por una roja y amarilla

-Y esta con el ruso-dijo Nerea sonriendo un poco

-Asi es Euskadi-dijo Catalina-¿Te molesta?-

-Eso, pensaba que te caia bien Ivan-dijo Maria

-Si me cae bien, lo digo porque no creo que Holanda le pegue a Antonio si el ruso esta cerca-dijo Euskadi

-Ni Holanda ni nadie-dijo Canarias sonriendo

Empezo a sonar el himno holandes y pasaron las imagenes del equipo holandes cantando el himno, despues vino el suyo, todos tararearon el compas ante la falta de letra del mismo

-¿Algun dia le pondran letra?-dijo Asturias

-Dejalo asi, de esta manera no tenemos que aprendernos la letra-dijo Galicia

Por fin empezo el partido, todos estaban espectantes por ver el resultado del partido, todos estaban con el alma en vilo

-Eso a sido falta-grito Navarra

Todos sus hermanos se quedaron vierndolo sorprendidos por ese comportamiento tan impropio de su hermano mayor

-Parece que hasta Naim se emociona viendo el futbol-dijo Manuel

Termino el primer tiempo, todos estaban nerviosos.

-Voy al jardin a fumar un poco-dijo Catalina saliendo al jardin

-Te acompaño-dijo Castilla-La Mancha

-Fumar esta mal-dijo Cantabria

-Yo tambien voy a salir-dijo Lucas levantandose del suelo

-¿tu tambien fumas Andalucia?-dijo Ceuta

-Muy poco-dijo Lucas saliendo al jardin

Salio y fue hasta donde estaban sus dos hermanos, le dieron un cigarro y se lo encendieron.

-Es raro verte fumar Lucas-dijo Catalina

-Si, hasta hace unos años decias que es un vicio muy feo-dijo Manuel sonriendo

-Y lo es, pero de vez en cuando no hace daño-dijo Lucas

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas.

-¿Os imaginais que ganamos?-dijo Manuel

-Seria genial-dijo Catalina-ademas muchos de los jugadores son catalanes-

-Tambien hay andaluces, Cata-dijo Lucas echando el humo

-Es la cosa de la seleccion de un pais, cojer a los mejores jugadores del pais-dijo Manuel divertido.

-Hagamos un pacto-dijo Catalina-Si España gana, los tres dejamos el tabaco-

-Hecho-dijeron sus dos hermanos

-Va a empezar de nuevo-dijo Nerea asomando la cabeza

Los tres apagaron los cigarrillos y entraron de nuevo al salon.

La segunda parte paso y seguian empatados a cero y ahora se hallaban en la prologa, todos tenian el corazon en un puño, habian visto muchas ocasiones de gol por parte de ambos equipos y si no hubieran tenido a Casillas en la porteria el resultado hubiera sido muy distinto, todos vieron como el holandes le dio la patada a Xabi Alonso en el pecho

-Falta-dijo Catalina

-Expulsion, eso es expulsion-dijo Nerea

-¿Como que amarilla?-dijeron todos al ver la tarjeta que sacaba el arbitro

-Ingles tenias que ser imbecil-dijo Lucas al arbitro

El partido siguio sin ningun expulasado, parecia que la cosa iba a llegar a los penaltis cuando Iniesta marco el gol, el gol de la victoria.

-Gol-gritaron todas las autonomias saltando y abrazandose entre ellas

El arbitro dio por terminado el partido unos minutos despues, el salon se quedo en silencio analizando la situacion

-Hemos...ganado-dijo Madrid sin terminar de creerselo

-Hemos ganado un mundial-dijo Navarra

-¡HEMOS GANADO!-gritaron Leo y Lucas saltando abrazados

Toda la sala estallo en gritos, lagrimas de felicidad y vitores, los mas pequeños tocaron las bubucelas, todos salieron al jardin dado que Valentin habia traido cohetes para celebrar la posible victoria, todo iba bien, los cohetes eran preciosos, hasta que paso algo que nadie se esperaba, vieron que uno de los cohetes se desviaba, entraba en una habitacion de la casa por la ventana y estallaba dentro

-¿Que demonios ha pasao?-dijo Lucas

-Se me ha desviado-dijo Valentin

-Vayamos a ver-dijo Naim

Todos subieron a la habitacion donde habia caido el cohete, vieron que estaba todo quemado, y lo peor era que era la habitacion principal, todos pusieron caras de horror ante esto

-Chicos tenemos dos opciones-dijo Madrid-Se lo decimos a papa o huimos y que piense lo que quiera-

-Corremos-dijeron todos, su padre enfadado daba demasiado miedo para esperarlo, era como esperar a que te dieran un balazo

Todas las autonomias salieron disparadas de la casa, tras recojer todas las cosas del salon.

Era septiembre y todas las autonomias estaban reunidas discutiendo que hacer con algunos temas cuando su padre entro en la sala sonriendo de una manera extraña, despues de él entro Ivan, cerro la puerta y se quedo esperando en ella

-¿Que pasa papa?-dijo Madrid

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mis hijos?-dijo Antonio sentandose en una silla

-Si, claro-dijo Maria extrañada por el comportamiento de su padre

-Por cierto Valencia-dijo Antonio mirando a su hijo-las fallas en verano son muy bonitas-

-Papa, las fallas son en marzo-dijo Valentin

-¿En serio?-dijo Antonio mirando a todos sus hijos-entonces, explicarme porque quemasteis mi habitacion como si epoca de fallas fuese-

Todos tragaron saliva, les habia pillado, despues de 2 meses pensaban que su padre habia dejado la investigacion, miraron a la puerta encontrandose a Rusia tapando la unica salida posible, estaban en un quinto piso asi que tampoco podian salir por las ventanas

-Te dije que hicieramos la reunion en el primer piso-le susurro Leo a Maria

-¿Como sabes que paso?-pregunto Asturias desde detras de Galicia

-Buena pregunta-dijo Canarias desde detras de Andalucia

-Instale camara de seguridad en la casa, dado que me desaparecia comida del frigo-dijo Antonio

-¿Y quien te la quitaba?-pregunto Ana Maria intentando desviar el tema

-Resulta que tanto yo como Ivan nos levantamos a medianoche sonambulos-dijo Antonio rascandose la mejilla, pero se dio cuenta de la tactica de su hija-No intentes ditraerme Aragon-

-No me ha salido bien-dijo Aragon

-Era buena la estrategia-dijo Manuel

-¿y como nos lo has dicho ahora y no cuando volviste?-dijo Melilla

-La empresa manda el DVD con las grabaciones cada dos meses-dijo Antonio mirando a todos sus hijos-¿Quien me explica lo que paso?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirandose entre ellos, pensado que si entre todos lograrian mover a Ivan de la puerta

-¡Niños!-grito Antonio

Todos los menores se escondieron detras de las seis comunidades mas antiguas, Andalucia, Cataluña, los Castilla, Aragon y Navarra

-¿Que haceis detras nuestra?-dijo Catalina

-Sois los mayores, debeis protegernos-dijo Galicia

-Odio ser de los mayores-dijo Lucas

Ivan vio desde la puerta como Antonio regañaba a sus hijos, sonrio un poco divertido, Antonio enfadado daba mucho miedo pero ahora lo que estaba era molesto con sus hijos, Antonio tenia a todos sus hijos de pie al lado los unos de los otros mientras España paseaba arriba y abajo de la sala diciendole cosas a sus hijos, los niños estaban con la cabezas gachas, me acerque a Antonio y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Creo que ya has regañado a tus hijos suficiente Toño-dijo Rusia

-Es verdad creo que han aprendido la leccion-dijo Antonio fue a mirar donde momentos antes habian estado sus 19 hijos pero estos habian desaparecido-para huir son muy rapidos-

-Dejalos mi sol-dijo Rusia abrazando a España por la cintura-seguro que han aprendido la leccion, ademas asi estamos solos-

-Bueno, es verdad-dijo Antonio rodeando con los brazos el cuello del eslavo-ademas todavia no hemos celebrado el que haya ganado el mundial-

-Y tampoco hemos estrenado el nuevo dormitorio-dijo Rusia y beso al iberico en los labios

Guillermo entro de nuevo de puntillas para cojer una chaqueta que se habia dejado Asturias, cuendo entro se encontro a su padre e Ivan besandose encima de la mesa

-Por favor, que en esa mesa nos reunimos todas las semanas-dijo Galicia saliendo de la sala-iros a un hotel


End file.
